The Time of Dreamers
by Believe733
Summary: Dreams are a place where stories come alive, and anything you could ever imagine is at the tips of your fingers just waiting to come alive. What happens when stories start coming out of their pages and walking in the real world? It's time for the special to take their place, it's The Time of Dreamers.
1. Chapter 1

_AN/ Hey everyone here is a new story! Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Peace out girl scout...or boy scout I'm not a stalker I don't know what you are._

I sit as the wind gently drifts through the cold forest, freezing all that stands in its path. A full moon shines gently on the frozen lake below, just like a scene from a story. It was amazing how something so simple proves to be something so wonderful at the same time, it was so beautiful. I wasn't like the other kids when I was younger, they wanted to do "fun" things when I would just sit and enjoy my imagination, dreaming of a world that belonged to only me, somewhere I could be free. I always found it amazing how one thought could turn into an entire reality that you could just think up anytime you wanted. Now it just seems like a burden, I was rarely understood, called childish at the age of seventeen, it was hurtful.

But now as I sit and stare into the night I realize it was a good decision to run away, after all no one would really notice if that weird girl was gone. A sudden crack draws my attention back to the real world, I look around to find the source, but saw nothing. Standing up I crept towards the frozen lake, scanning the area to see something, anything. The sudden rush of wind caught me off guard as I fell forward into the lake. The freezing water surrounded me, it was like a thousand tiny knives stabbing my body all at once. My vision starts to blur as I desperately try and swim up for air. In what seems like my last moments I feel a pair of arms around me, then everything went black.

_I woke up to see a dark forest, it wasn't scary but it seemed ethereal almost. Groaning I pushed myself up to look around, and as I did I saw a shadow move from one of the trees. "Hello?" I called out, "Is anyone there?" Suddenly a cloaked figure walks gracefully towards me, "Chosen one, do not be afraid I do come in peace." I glanced around, I was either dead or this was some elaborate prank. "Um who are you and where am I exactly?" The what I assumed to be woman stepped nearer to me and pulled away the hood of her cloak, I gasped. Her snow white hair fell down past her shoulders like a veil, her eyes were an unnatural green, so vibrant It was as if I could see the stars. Choking on my words I managed to get out a "Wow'. _

_"You are in the realm of dreams child, do not be afraid you are merely asleep, and will wake soon." she sighed " But I am regretfully the bearer of bad news." I raised my eyebrows in curiosity, "Go on." I urged her. "There is an old prophecy that has been told for millions of years, where I live." Her eyes glow a bright green, "One by one and two by two the words drift off the pages and come to life. Two worlds will unite in the fight for reality, which has been long obtained by earth. One Earthling and one dreaming must unite in the race to bring their worlds together."_

_Her eyes became normal as she collapsed to the ground. I quickly ran to her side, "You are running out of time Ana Tyler, save us." With her last words her body transformed into a single white rose. Suddenly the ground began to shake and the world around me started to melt away, literally. The heat from the ground burned my feet, and started to melt away also. The ground giving out beneath me opened a gaping hole, there was nothing but blackness. As I held on for dear life an invisible force was pulling me into the deep abyss. The last thing I see was the white rose, then nothing. _

I screamed and gasped for air as I awoke from my nightmare. Clutching my heart I looked around to see the same icy forest. Sighing I thought to myself everything was just a dream, but before I could get up an object caught my eye. My face went white and my eyes wide, I reached out with shaky hands to pick the object up. Thousands of thoughts raced through my head, as the delicate white rose rested in the palm of my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Hey guys hope you enjoyed chapter one, thanks to a friend I am writing chapter 2 becuase she said I should, thanks Nik. Enjoy and comment blah blah blah.

An hour later I still sat in shock from what happened. How could a rose bloom in the middle of winter, simple answer Ana, it cant. I was talking to myself again, this is how you know I'm stressed. My brown hair blew in the wind and I contemplated going back home, after all a seventeen year old girl running away from home is a recipe for disaster. As I moved to get up I see the flicker of something green, moving behind a tree. I have every reason to be paranoid as I walk over towards the tall pine.

"Listen whoever is there, i am tired and cold and frustrated so if i were you i would piss the hell off and go home!" I shouted the last part, as I looked behind the tree. Staring back at me was absolutely nothing, great now i sound crazy. I was tired and frustrated so picking up my book bag i headed home to the comfort of my room.

Twenty minutes, a hurt foot, scratched cheek, and a full bladder later i finally returned to my humble abode. Unlocking the door i trudged to my room and locked the door. I smiled at the yellow walls, movie posters and books scattered around. As i changed into pajamas i couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness from my body, it was as if someone was watching me. Shaking it off as best i could i hopped into bed, trying to go to sleep.

As i lay there, out of the corner of my eye i see a pair of green eyes looking in from my window. Jumping up i run over to find the person vanished, but the imprint of their emerald eyes stuck in my mind. Wondering what it could've been I return to my warm, familiar bed. Searching for answers my eyelids become heavy as i quiclky drift into the world of sleep.

_Waking up i find myself in a beautiful palace, in back of a man. He stands tall, regally dressed in dark green and gold clothing, his silky black hair falls right above his broad shoulders. As I walk forward he turns around and greets me, "My love you have returned!" I gasped as I saw the emerald eyes that had followed me earlier. "Who are you?" I staggered back._

_His face held a look of confusion and hurt, "Ana do not be foolish, this is not funny." He walked over to me and placed his warm hands on my cheek, "I have missed you greatly." Leaning into me, I found myself leaning too, and our lips connected in a kiss. My mind went blank as I snaked my arms around his neck feeling his soft lips against mine. Pulling apart he smiled, "I knew my beautiful wife would remember me."_

I woke with a start, sweating with my heart pounding. Raising my hands to my lips, I brushed over where he had kissed me. Who was he and why was he in my dreams, not that I minded. He was a beautiful man, who stood tall and proud, but his eyes I couldn't get out of my head. My eyes drifted to my bag, with the white rose sticking out, the impossible, beautiful white rose. Slipping out of bed I made my way to the rose.

Picking it up gently, I twirled it in my hands. I gasped, as it was unbelievably soft and suddenly an urge to kiss the rose came over me. Slowly I brought the soft petals to my lips and kissed it gently as if it were a child. Opening my eyes I found the rose turning a shimmering gold from where I had placed my lips, and moving quickly down to the stem.

Slowly the rose began to turn into golden dust and fell to the ground. My eyes watered as my beautiful rose died away. Before I could stop it, a tear fell down to the ground and into the pile of gold. I turned away, upset from some stupid rose, and yet I felt like some part of me went away. I felt someone touch my shoulder, and whipping my head around I gasped. Standing in front of me was the man from my dreams, his beautiful emerald eyes staring back at me.

AN/ AHAHA CLIFFHANGER, don't hate me please! I promise it'll get better! Love you all pleasssseee comment and keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ Hey guys I know I know haven't updated in forever but I am now! So don't kill me heheh heheh. Anyways read on my lovelies and comment what you think!

Recap: I felt someone touch my shoulder, and whipping my head around I gasped. Standing in front of me was the man from my dream, his beautiful emerald eyes staring back at me.

ANA'S POV

Staring at his green eyes I became hypnotized, but as soon as I came to my senses I screamed and threw a pillow at him. As he fell I ran towards the other side of my room grabbing a huge hardcover book. "Take one step towards me and I will not hesitate to bash your head." He groaned and slowly got up looking me in my eyes. I grew nervous as I took in his tall frame, which was really tall considering I was 5'9. Chuckling he strode over and grasped my neck, pinning me against the wall. "Foolish human," he spat, "Do you not know who I am." Choking I scratched at his hands, "Get off" as soon as the words came out he dropped me.

I looked up at the man, he looked torn. Me being the idiot I was, I wobbled to my feet and walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Who are you, and where did you come from?" Sighing he turned around, "The prophecy human, do you not remember?" Flashbacks from the night came flooding back to me. "Who are you?" I ask stepping closer. "I am a dreaming, I come from the world of what you people consider fiction." He turned from me, "What you do not know is that all your fairy tales, or dreams are not figments of your imagination, they are real, living breathing creatures."

All of the sudden my mind clicks, and I piece together the prophecy. "So something is threatening both of our worlds, something that neither one of us can handle alone." He solemnly nodded his head. "You are the chosen one Ana Tyler." As he finished speaking he vanished right in front of me. "What the FUCK!" I shouted throwing the hard cover book at the wall.

Me being angry was an understatement, I was seething and confused. Falling face first on, my bed I screamed as loud as I could. "Why me!" After an hour of crying I fell into a dreamless sleep, and waited until morning where my hell would begin.

NEXT DAY

Slowly waking up I heard someone in my room. "It's about time you woke up." My eyes shot open as I heard the familiar voice. Immediately awake I open my eyes to...nothing. Groaning I get out of bed, having to get ready for school. After getting dressed I trudge downstairs and out the door munching on food the whole way. The brisk winter air hit me like a ton of bricks and I pulled my coat tighter around me.

"Hey freak!" I groaned, "Finally decide to come back huh?" Ignoring their comments I walked into the building. Something felt off as I walked to my class, and I couldn't shake the feeling. Taking a seat in the back, I pull out my book and begin to sketch. The man was stuck in my mind,and I was beginning to doubt my sanity. "Ana." I glanced up as heard someone whisper my name. Looking around everyone was engrossed in their work, and shaking my head I go back to my sketch.

"Ana." At this point I was fed up, "STOP CALLING MY NAME!" I shouted. Looking up from my drawing I see a furious teacher and kids snickering. "Fuck." I whispered as I let my head fall against the wooden desk. "Principles office now!" Getting up I grab my bag, heading out the door. The hallways were empty, and the sky outside was dark, unnaturally dark.

I slowly walk towards the widow putting my hand against the glass. All of a sudden there was a crack of lighting and booming thunder. I screamed, but instantly covered my mouth. Hearing some one behind me I try to turn around, but was grabbed before I could. A blindfold went roughly over my eyes and a gag thrown in my mouth. A foreign smell came to my nose and I started to feel light headed. "Now you should be scared." That's the last thing I heard before blacking out.

AN/ That's a wrap! Don't kill me I know I always have cliffhangers. But hey more drama, it was a bit of a filler but stay tuned, it's getting juicy! Comment what you think, until next lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey lovelies I know I know I'm a bitch for not updating but I've been busy (total bullshit) anyways here we go for another chapter!

FLASHBACK

_"Unearthly beauty, indescribable treasures, all for the taking and never ending." Only four or five I was captivated by my mothers stories, full of adventure and magic. "Mommy tell me another!" Smiling down at me my mother laughed, "It is time for you to make your own stories, sleeping." I groaned but complied nonetheless, excited to see what new worlds there were to discover. Tucked in bed she whispered a goodnight and I slept, until my mother left. Jumping on to my bed I pulled the curtains out wide, always searching for my two stars. "Someday." I thought always wishing to be whisked away to a magical place, finally being able to leave my boring world._

END, Ana POV

Slowly I opened my eyes, but having them shut for so long it took some time. Finally getting them open and getting up I took in my surroundings, it was dark and I was in some sort of cell. "Hello, is anyone there, it's really dark." I yelled into the nothingness. After minutes of silence I banged my head against the wall and sighed. Suddenly laughing was all I heard. After such silence the noise was deafening and painful. "How nice of you to join me my dear." Someone said, "We have been awaiting your arrival for quite some time." Confusion spread across my face. "Who are you?" the man laughed slightly, "I am death."

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head, as if someone was poking me with a knife, "Make it stop!" I begged. Suddenly overcome with dizziness I fell to the floor and smacked my head against the cold ground. "You my dear are finally getting what you deserve, pain and misery." He chuckled, "I mean think about it, who would love a poor, ugly, pathetic, and broken girl such as you?" Specks of black were now blurring my vision, and I could feel myself slipping away, into a dark place.

"Please don't do this." But it had only come out as a faint whisper. "Silly girl I have already won." A warm sensation started to build in the pit of my stomach, and I could feel my strength coming back, "No." I said trough gritted teeth, "I don't know who you are but I will never let you win, not in a million years." Slowly I grabbed into the wall and got up, feeling energized, "Foolish mortal, you are no match for my magic, I will rule your universe and his." I saw a giant spark flying towards me, "The game has begun."

With that I felt a spinning sensation as a mirage of colors swirled around me, but as quickly as it started, it stopped and I came crashing to the ground. "Fuck." I whispered grabbing my head, slowly looking up I gasped. Gold buildings tall and mighty stood contrasting with the blue sky, water streamed through tiny rivers and little villages were scattered around. Looking down I saw a bright combination of colors formed into one bridge which stood above a massive body of water.

"Welcome to the realm eternal, Asgard." I heard a deep voice rumble behind me. Turning a tall man stood in front a round golden building grasping a mighty sword. "Who are you?" The man slowly chuckled, "I am Heimdall seer of realms, I watch over this realm and protect all who dwell here." He kept his eyes straight looking into the town, "Well mister Heimdall, could you tell me exactly why I'm here?" But silence is what I received, "Fine leave me alone to die, I'm going to explore and probably kill myself." I turned with a huff and started walking across the massive bridge.

Muttering under my breath, my anger slowly subsided as I took in the beauty of the golden planet, the sun glinted off of the massive buildings and smoke came up from the little towns. Compared to earth the colors were so vibrant you would think that they were painted there, just a figment of your imagination. As I walked down the pathway following the bridge I came upon a fork in the road. Standing in the middle was an old wooden sign with some sort of language I couldn't read. "Well isn't this cliché, leave the lost girl on a different planet to choose which path to go on." I clenched my fists and unclenched them trying to keep my head straight. "Dammit."

Giving up I chose the path to the left praying I had made the right choice. As the day drew to an end I had entered a forest, which at first seemed harmless and peaceful, but as the sun set I became unnerved by the darkening pathway. Quickening my pace I continued on hoping for a miracle. But soon the sun set and I was cloaked in total darkness. All of a sudden I heard a huge crack, and I jumped.

Turning around I saw nothing and tried to calm myself, but soon became panicked as a set of eyes appeared slowly from behind a large tree. The eyes glowed red, and I heard a growl coming from the creature, "Shit." I whispered as I slowly backed away. I soon learned this was the wrong move to make as the animal burst out towards me. With wide eyes I turned at lightning speed and ran, the forest zipped by as I put all my energy into my legs. Risking the chance I looked behind me and saw no sign of the animal, slowing down I stopped.

Surveying the area I saw no sign of life, overcome with joy I laughed loudly. A snap sounded behind me, and I turned to see a massive creature. With white matted fur, it was dulled by a dark red, it's eyes glowed red, and it snarled with rows of sharp teeth. I screamed as loud as I could, and went to turn back around, but in the process I tripped and fell scrapping my knees. The animal advanced slowly, circling around me, and then it pounced. But just before it could reach me I vanished with a pop and fell into a new room. Looking around I saw gold and marble, and as I looked up I was met with a pair of emerald eyes. "YOU!"

A/N Hope you guys liked it, longer chapter this time! Pllleeeeaaassseee review and fave, and stay tuned for next time. Until then my lovelies.


End file.
